


Sticky Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has some fun with lipstick. Eduardo approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first go at writing Mark/Eduardo, as well as my first PWP, so this was doubly terrifying. please be gentle, omfg

Mark really regrets inviting those girls over for drinks. Music is blaring from Dustin’s laptop, some stupid rap song that a nerdy white boy like Dustin has no business listening to, drunk or not. 

“Mark, truth or dare?” one of the girls- Christina? No, Christy- asked him, giggling. 

“Choose truth, Mark,” Eduardo whispered loudly, grinning at him. “I’m looking out for you, man.”

Mark glowered at him. “Dare,” he announced defiantly. Eduardo’s grin only widened (and somewhat more worryingly, so did Christy’s).

“I dare you,” she sang, “to wear my lipstick!” She brandished it in Mark’s face (why would a girl even bring her lipstick over? Mark didn’t understand girls) and beside him, Eduardo, the traitorous idiot, collapsed in a heap, laughing his ass off. Mark glared at him, and snatched the lipstick. 

“But you have to wear it properly though!’ Christy scolded. “No weaseling out of this, Zuckerberg!”

“I’ve never weaseled my way out of anything,” Mark said, offended. Next to him, Eduardo’s drunken sniggers, just dying down, were set off again. Mark scowled at his (stupid, stupid) boyfriend, and then an idea hit him. He took the lipstick (and Christy’s hand mirror, whatever) and carefully applied it. Then he turned to Eduardo and announced, “Okay, now your turn.”

Eduardo’s face crumpled into a moue of confusion. “Wha-“ Whatever he was going to say was lost to Mark’s mouth crushing against his.

 _Who’s laughing now,_ Mark thought triumphantly, making _very sure_ to smear the lipstick all over Eduardo’s generous mouth, down his chin and to his long, golden neck, leaving a red, sticky trail in his wake. He particularly took his time exploring that spot that always made Eduardo _whine_. 

“Jesus, _Mark_ ,” Eduardo whispered, fisting a hand in Mark’s curls and dragging him back up for a kiss. Mark was maybe showing off a little, kissing Eduardo wetly and with obvious flashes on tongue. 

A delicate cough had Eduardo jerking back and Mark panted for breath, taking a little vindictive pleasure in how everyone was gaping.

“Uh,” Mark started. “Here’s your lipstick back.”

“You keep it sweetheart,” Christy leered meaningfully at him. “I think it’s in a better place now.”

Eduardo made a strangled noise beside him and Mark fought down a smug smirk.

“Actually, if you could do that again-“ the other girl, Alice (Amy? whatever) begin, grinning. 

“Alright,” Eduardo said loudly. “It’s uh, getting pretty late, and” Eduardo flapped a hand around. Mark couldn’t stop staring at the red mess of his mouth. He touched his own lips absently, wondering if his own lips were as smeared. He filed away how dark and heated Eduardo’s eyes went for later.

“Okay, okay, I can take a hint.” Christy said, sighing exaggeratedly. Mark thought he might like her. She stood and starting gathering her things.

“Actually Mark and I have a uh, stat exam to study for tomorrow, and it’s just better if we do it in my dorm. Study, that is. So you can stay, and um, we’ll leave.” Eduardo babbled, going pink. It sometimes still amazed Mark how bad of a liar his boyfriend was. Chris, forgotten in the corner, snorted loudly, clearly sharing Mark’s sentiments.

“Yeah, okay, You two go ‘study.’ Do you need some spare condoms for you ‘study session?’” he asked scathingly. 

“Good night everyone,” Eduardo said loudly, red creeping down his neck. He tugged Mark out the door, slamming the door on a chorus of goodbyes.

The walk to Eduardo’s door was quick and silent. Eduardo fumbled open the door and let Mark walk in first, as always. Mark spun around, opening his mouth and reaching for comfortable, familiar sarcasm, when he suddenly found himself slammed against the door and Eduardo’s mouth on his.

“You’re so fucking- your _mouth_ Mark, Jesus,” Eduardo panted between hard, bruising kisses. Mark distantly realized they both still had Christy’s lipstick smeared all over them. 

“Hey,” Mark said, pushing Eduardo back so he could talk. Eduardo whined and tried to move right back in, but Mark had an _idea_ , okay, Eduardo would like this _if he would just let him talk_.

“Hey,” Mark said again. “I wanna try something.” Eduardo tried to catch his breath, and then nodded haltingly. 

“Um, get on the bed then. And get naked too, preferably.”   
Eduardo waggled his eyebrows. “Sexy.” He quipped.

Mark rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the prickling heat at the back of his neck. He made quick work of his own clothes. He rummaged through his jeans and got out Christy’s lipstick. Eduardo saw it and made a complicated face, like he couldn’t figure out if he should be afraid or turned on.

Mark pushed Eduardo down on the bed, kneeling above him. “I thought I told you to get naked,” he said, plucking at Eduardo’s boxer briefs. 

“You’re still wearing yours,” Eduardo pointed out. Mark’s quickly remedied that for them both. 

He held out the lipstick. “Put it on me.” 

“What?” Eduardo look slack-jawed. Mark shifted, feeling uncomfortable.

“You heard me. Whatever, I liked it, and I thought you did too, but-“ Eduardo cut him off with another kiss. 

“Okay,” Eduardo nodded, still looking like he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. Mark leant forward, and Eduardo carefully slicked the lipstick on. “Jesus, you’re so hot,” he whispered, almost to himself.

Rather than debate that, Mark busied himself with leaving dark, sticky marks down Eduardo’s neck. He found one collarbone and bite down, sucking and laving until it was one huge, dark smear. 

He continued down Eduardo’s heaving chest, pinching and teasing his nipples and leaving open-mouthed kisses down to Eduardo’s navel. He went up and grabbed Eduardo’s hand that was still clutching the lipstick and reapplied the lipstick. Eduardo’s eyes were huge and black, his mouth hanging open slightly. Mark couldn’t resist ducking down and kissing that lush mouth, sucking on his tongue and swallowing down his gasps. 

He backed off, watching in satisfaction as Eduardo tried to follow him with his mouth, and then returned to his exploration of Eduardo’s torso. He nuzzled Eduardo’s stomach, his chin rubbing against Eduardo’s dick. Above him, Eduardo moaned, “ _Mark_ , fuck, if you don’t-“ 

Mark cut him off, placing a sticky kiss on the head of his cock. Mark licked him teasingly, before putting the head in his mouth and sucking. He felt Eduardo’s dick nudge the back of his throat, and Eduardo swore. 

“Shitshitshit, I’m not gonna last, Mark, I’m gonna-“ Mark moved off, fisting Eduardo’s cock and working him through it, Eduardo babbling curses and something that sounded like Mark’s name. 

Mark leant in and kissed Eduardo again hard, his hand grabbing his own neglected cock and jerking off hastily. Eduardo hummed and put his hand over Mark’s, bringing him off together.

Mark slumped over, panting. After he caught his breath, he rolled off Eduardo. He was giving Mark that disgustingly sappy look he always did after sex. 

“Ugh, gross.” Mark shoved at him blindly. Eduardo laughed and pulled him back him, nuzzling at his hair. 

“Just so you know,” Eduardo murmured, “that was really hot.”

Mark hummed noncommittally, sending a silent thank you to Christy Lee.


End file.
